An Easter Tail
by ThatIsTheQuestion42
Summary: High School AU. It's Spring Break when Razer gets held after school by Mr. Jordan and Coach Kilowag for a little chat about Jordan's adopted daughter.


Jordan stopped him before the bell ended.

"Can I talk to you?" he said in a voice that only teachers used, sickeningly sweet and inquisitive.

Razer stiffened.

"Do I even have a choice in the matter?" Jordan smiled and gave a halfhearted chuckle, patting Razer's back just a tad to forcefully. He passed him and sat down at his desk, shuffling some papers. The last of the stranglers were gone, even Gi'ata, looking love-struck and disappointed as usual at having to leave her favorite teacher's side. It was pathetic, really, walking around like a lost puppy, your love not even noticed.

_Hypocrite_ Razer thought.

_Shut up,_ he thought back.

Jordan cleared his throat. "You can sit down," he said pointing at a student's desk. Razer looked at the desk, then back at him.

Jordan's eyes narrowed. "Sit."

Razer sat.

The banging of lockers had stopped, and the last few shouts and stampeding feet were gone, the students were eager to have spring break off. Even Walker was looking forward to it, if only to help set up the cities egg hunt and help at the local food drive which was making Easter dinner for the needy.

Sometimes Razer thought he was just to _flawless_.

From the silence of the hall, there came thundering footsteps. The door shot open, banging against the far wall. Razer jumped and twisted around then sank lower in his seat upon seeing who it was, and Jordan just played with a few of the pencils in a plastic container.

"Alright Hal, is the Poozer here already? Let me at'him." The legendary Coach Kilowag, famous for running his Gym class like a boot camp, pounded through the doorway, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Great. His two favorite teachers, holding him after school. Just perfect.

"Relax Kilowag," Jordan said "We can't hurt him. Appa would kill me. Besides, can you imagine how much paperwork there would be?"

"It is comforting to know that your decision of whether or not to harm me is based solely on the amount of paperwork you would have to do. Now if you will excuse me-" Razer made to get up, but Kilowag clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down Poozer." He said "We need to talk."

"About what?" Razer countered. Jordan leaned forward.

"Aya."

_Damn._

"What about her," Razer said slowly and carefully, "Do you want to know?"

"We don't want to know anything about her, nessaceraly, but about the both of you." Jordan said.

Razer's hackles raised. Could he know? Impossible. Only Walker knew, but that didn't count because he had figured it out before Razer had.

"The both of us?" Razer said, feeling cornered. "There is no "Both of –"

"Can' it kid," Kilowag said "The whole school knows. And half of its placed bets on it. Heck, even Sinestro's in on it."

"But-" Razer floundered. A betting pool? How long had it been going on? And why hadn't Walker told him?!

"Look kid," Jordan said "We aren't here to chew you out, and we'll save the 'break her heart I break your face' talk for another time, but rather, we're here to invite you."

Razer looked at the two of them warily. "Invite me to what?"

Aya wasn't religious, neither was Hal for that matter, but he had insisted on Easter, because "Easter and Halloween are the only times of the year when you can have candy for dinner!" Thankfully, Carol stopped that plan, and she and rounded them up into the kitchen to help with the massive ham she had brought with her.

Kilowag arrived at three, carrying a crockpot full of mashed potatoes, most likely home grown. Razer had laughed when he found that the Coach had a "green thumb" as Hal put it, until he made Razer do thirty laps around the gym.

_Razer_…

Aya stopped cutting the carrots she was working on and sighed. He was the most perplexing person she had meet, and although Walker assured her it was not the case, sometimes she felt he truly hated her.

The doorbell jerked her out of her thoughts. Hal looked up from his bisects and smiled. "Can you get that Aya?" she nodded and headed to the door. Aya was unaware Hal had invited more company. Perhaps it Walker?

Aya was not at all prepared for Razer (in dress clothes, no less) standing awkwardly outside of her apartment door.

"Razer," Aya said, shocked. "This was not on my list of probable locations-"

"Jordan invited me." He said quickly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I hope-"

"Razer! There you are! I was beginning to think that you would skip out on us!" Hal said, swooping down and throwing an arm around Razer's shoulders. "Here you go!" he said, placing pink bunny ears on his head.

"What in the world-" Razer growled, snatching at his hair.

Hal smiled "You got to keep them on, bunny boy. It's your punishment for being late." Then he winked at him and turned to Aya. "Stay here, will you Aya? Keep an eye on Mister Rage Bunny, make sure he doesn't ditch us." Razer rolled his eyes, planting his arms across his chest. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." Hal said, skipping off to the kitchen. "And don't try anything!"

Razer blushed, but Aya wasn't sure what was causing his embarrassment.


End file.
